


Sleepy SEAL

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shmoop, cuteness, seriously you will need fillings, sleepy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't been looking after himself. Danny solves that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy SEAL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all! Sorry I haven't written anything for ages. I went and had another baby :D I know, its a terrible excuse but its the only one I have lol.  
> I hope you like my return to our beloved McDanno. Just a little sweetness to ease me back in to it.  
> Comments are, as they ever were, loved and appreciated.  
> Enjoy :)

Steve was exhausted. It had been a hellishly long day, full of seemingly endless meetings with various officials that had no idea how hard it was to catch a murderer or chase down a drug trafficker. It was enough to try the patience of a saint and no one had ever accused Steve McGarrett of sainthood.

It was pretty late by the time he pulled up outside his house. He switched off the engine and let his head drop forward to rest on the steering wheel. He knew he should go inside, shower and get some sleep but the thought of entering that dark, empty house... It didn't appeal very much. With a heavy sigh, the big SEAL climbed out of his truck, glanced up at the house and froze. The lights were on.

Dropping into a crouch, Steve crept towards the house, hand resting on the butt of his gun. Just as he reached the door, it swung open to reveal a familiar, short, powerfully built form. "Why are you creeping around in the dark?" Danny demanded, hands on his hips. Steve stared at his partner in surprise then straightened up, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Habit," he shrugged. "What are you doing here? I thought you had Grace this weekend."  
"I did but she wanted to sleep over at her friends house. I couldn't say no. Besides, I saw you today at the office. You need a decent meal..."   
He held up one hand to stop Steve speaking.   
"No, Steven, takeout does not count. You need a proper meal, a shower and some clean clothes. Luckily for you, I had my Mom's lasagne recipe and her patience for doing laundry. Get in here and wash up while I serve."

Steve found himself instantly obeying the blonde. He jogged up to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up. He went into his room to change and found that Danny had washed the huge pile of dirty laundry that had been spreading across the floor. Smiling softly, he quickly pulled off his clothes, slipping into a pair of running shorts and an old Navy tee shirt.

The smells wafting up from the kitchen made Steve's stomach growl loudly so he hurried back down. Before he entered the kitchen, the tall, dark haired man paused in the doorway, watching his blonde partner move around the room. Danny was wearing worn jeans that were cut off just below the knee and an old sleeveless tee shirt. He looked softer, more relaxed somehow as he spooned portions of lasagne onto the waiting plates. 

They ate in companionable silence, Steve only pausing to make little happy noises as he devoured the delicious meal.   
"If I'd known you could cook like this, I'd have binged on junk food sooner," he declared once he was done, pushing his plate away with a smile.   
"You do realise you had three helpings, right?" Danny asked with a grin, clearing the table. He put the plates in the sink and ran the hot water.  
"Really?" Steve asked, surprised. "I must have been hungrier than I thought." He yawned hugely, absently rubbing his sandy feeling eyes.

"Come on, super SEAL, up to the shower," Danny ordered, leaving the dinner things to soak. He tugged on Steve's arm, guiding the sleepy man upstairs and shoved him towards the bathroom.   
"Think you can manage by yourself?" the blonde asked with a smirk. Steve blushed lightly then winked. Danny laughed, his head thrown back, the golden column of his throat exposed invitingly.   
"Nice try but I really don't think my ego could cope with you falling asleep right in the middle of sex. Go get cleaned up while I sort the bedroom out."

Steve was disappointed but once he was under the warm spray he knew Danny had been right. He was nearly asleep even as he went through the routine of soaping and rinsing his tired body. But he swore that, once he'd slept, Steve was gonna rock Danny's world.   
He heard Danny come into the room just as he turned the water off. Opening the shower curtain, the bigger man smiled sleepily. His partner was waiting with a huge towel. 

Quickly but gently, Danny dried his lover, swiping the beads of water from perfectly tanned skin. He pressed a kiss over Steve's heart as he finished, tossing the towel in the laundry basket.   
"Do you want clothes?" he asked, knowing that Steve sometimes liked to sleep naked, especially if Danny was staying the night.   
"No," he murmured, too tired to say more. 

Danny steered him to bed, pushing him down on to the cool, clean sheets. Steve grabbed Danny's wrist, pulling the blonde down with him.   
"Steve, I need to go turn the lights off and lock up," Danny protested, his face buried in the SEAL's shoulder.   
"In a minute," Steve mumbled, turning his head to press his face into Danny's sun kissed hair. Their bodies moved, unconsciously, into their normal sleeping positions. Arms and legs tangled together, Danny's head cushioned on Steve's chest, Steve's face buried in Danny's hair.

"Thanks for being here tonight and taking care of me," the dark haired SEAL muttered, right on the edge of sleep. "Thanks for being here every night." He felt Danny's mouth curl into a smile.   
"Anytime, babe."


End file.
